ubfunkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
Rastro
The Rastro are the "Wave of the future" as they consider themselves. They use the moto "Just Shrimp It" though most of their products are very large. This funkey (one of My Personal Favorites) unlocks the game Rastroids. Rastroids is a war type game, were you use the mobile cannons to destroy the oppoment. It is a Multiplayer game with a maximum of two players. The invited Player does not require a Rastro to play. Rastro's Codex Entry The Rastro consider themselves the wave of the future. They believe that all of the problems of the future will be solved through the emerging technologies that are just on the horizon, and that the Rastro will be the ones to reach that horizon first! Like the Xener, The Rastro have an innate understanding of technology. But while the Xener set the spotlight squarely on speed, the Rastro solely scrutinize, speculate and survey size. Adhering to the theory that smaller is better they are doggedly dedicate to the motto "shrimp it". The Rastro and the Xener have a healthy competitive relationship. Driven to prove that they are the most advanced of all Funkey, this rivalry has pushed both to reach higher achievements and greater breakthroughs. The Rastro have now set their three eyes on the final frontier...space. The Rastro view the Xener's attempts at manned space flights nothing more than running on a treadmill in space. No matter how fast that crazy thing goes, you don't get anywhere. They even call the Xener space program JANE (Just Another Nitwit Exercise). The Rastro themselves, have instead perfected miniature robotic space exploration. Their Artificial Intelligence Robotic Funkey, or ARF, is more efficient and dependable form of stellar travel. The Rastro's have developed what they believe to be the most advanced source of power ever conceived. The Recumbent Ultrasonic Transmorphing Retro Oscillator (RUTRO) that can propel the ARF at the speed of light. The Xener have publicly stated that they want to be the first to build a portal on one of the moons. But to build a portal requires lots of equipment and huge rockets to get them to the moon. So while it might be true that giant steps are what you take, walking on the moon; the moon is old hat. The Rastro have their 3 eye sites set on deep, deep space. And that can only be reached by going micro - shrimp it! Both The Xener and The Rastro have inspired many a Funkey to look to the stars and dream the impossible. Mayor Sayso's introduced the "No Funkey Left Behind...on Terrapinia" Act makes all young Funkeys learn everything about the twelve planets in Terrapinia's solar system before they graduate. The Sprocket, once happy to fix things on land, have started to think Spacely. The Vroom have put the jets on to go faster. And many other tribes have envisioned a rosier future where the cogs of life's machine drive us to the unknown universe. While their work has been dedicated to the goals of space exploration, the amazing technologies that they have created have also been utilized in creating wondrous advances back here in Terrapinia. And while Rastro would like to be known for their loftier cosmic goals, they are in fact most famous for an amazing device that most Funkeys carry with them every day, the Third Eye Phone. A think tank of the Boggle and Rastro produced the Third Eye Phone and then partnered with a company owned by the Ptep called PT&P to put an Eye Phone in the hands of every Funkey. The Third Eye Phone, allows a Funkey to track the World Wide Web anywhere in Terrapinia, and allows Funkeys to contact each other faster than a Rastro can blink their third eye. Unfortunately, this technology is so fast and efficient; Funkeys all over Terrapinia are spending less and less time with each other because their Rastro Tech products. Some Funkeys believe that the Third Eye Phone provides them with better companionship, and have taken to communicating with each other only through their phone rather then face to face! Category:Funkeys